I Wouldn't Mind
by AhoyFinn
Summary: *Trigger Warning: self harm, overdose, suicide attempt* On his way home one night, Seth finds a girl about to kill herself, he befriends her and vows to always be there for her. In the end does he hold on to that promise?


"No!" Seth yelled as he burst into the door to see you laying lifeless on your apartment floor. Tears welled up in his eyes as he check for any sign of life in you. He began performing CPR, because he wasn't ready to let you go, not like this dammit! His hand pressed down on your sternum rapidly, followed by his best efforts in forcing air back into your lungs.

"Breathe dammit!" He hollered pumping harder on your chest.

At this point he happened to notice the blood that was pooled under your body and saw a deep laceration on your inner thigh, along with multiple slices on your arms and stomach that were all slowly draining the dark red fluid. Still in your right hand was your blood soaked switchblade, he furrowed his brows in disgust and threw it across the room.

"Please..!" tears began to stream down his face landing on your pale face every time he tried breathing life into you.

As he continued to attempt to revive you, his mind focused on your face, those big beautiful eyes, that silky hair, those full lips, everything he would miss if you were to die like this. That kind of thinking made him press down just a bit harder, forcing you to let out a deep cough.

On your first inhale of air in minutes, your eyes shot open and met his.

"Oh god!" Seth exclaimed as he embraced you. Your brain couldn't process any of this, and every thing was moving in slow motion.

Seth grabbed what he could to wrap around your wounds, which he knew were self inflicted. Nonetheless, he wrapped your bleeding thigh and arms up in ripped shreds of your bed sheet to apply pressure and halt the bleeding.

He immediately dialed 911 on his cell phone and scooped you up in his arms, bolting out of your apartment and down to the parking garage to his car. He strapped you into the front passenger's seat and quickly jumped into the drivers' seat. Ignoring all of the stop signs, lights, everything, he drove like a maniac to the hospital.

The whole way there he continued to look over at you and make sure your breathing didn't stop. His heart was racing and his mind could only focus on you, Seth was damned and determined to get you through this no matter what, after all, he promised.

The hospital came into sight and he drifted into the unloading area where he pulled his keys out of the ignition, and unbuckled your seat belt before bolting out of the car and opening your door. When he did you look up at him weekly and made total eye contact with him.

He felt tears starting to sting his eyes, so he blinked them away picked you up bridal style, hurrying into the hospital where he yelled at the woman at the desk,

"Help her! Please!"

"Sir! Calm down please, what happened?" The sweet elderly lady asked as doctors wheeled over a gurney.

"S-she's lost a lot of blood," he said as he placed you on the gurney, holding your hand tightly. "When I got to her apartment I found her on her floor, the..blood..it was everywhere..." he trailed off.

"Sir, we're going to take her into the ER now, okay? We need you to stay here and give me any and all information you can." said the woman at the desk.

"N-no! I need to be with her! I need to make sure she makes it! Please!" he pleaded as he held your hand tighter, tears starting to stream down his cheeks.

"S-seth...I'll be fine..." you said in barely a whisper.

He looked at you and nodded. As the doctors wheeled you away he eventually had to let your hand leave his and let them take it from there. When your hand no longer touched his and you were out of sight he collapsed to his knees, adrenaline wearing off. The woman at the desk called a nurse over and took him to a room where he was cleaned of your blood, and given water.

He barely moved at all, unless he heard the door handle to his room jiggle, often times it was the nurse checking up on him, but this time it was your doctor. He suddenly became alert and stood to his feet in anticipation.

"She's stabilized, Mr. Rollins. We've stitched her up and pumped plenty of fluids into her system, seeing as we had to pump her stomach." The doctor stated.

"Pump her stomach?! Why?!" Seth hollered.

"She had an incredible amount of Diphenhydramine Hcl in her stomach, from what we pumped out of her, she ingested an entire bottle of sleeping pills, and proceeded to self mutilate." The doctor explained.

Seth, hearing all of this, nearly collapsed, but used the bed to hold himself up.

"Is she going to be okay..." he spoke slowly, and clearly.

"She's actually awake, and there seems to be only minimal internal injuries, that we've already corrected. As for her self mutilation, the blood lost was astounding, but she's received a blood transfusion and seems to be functioning fairly well." The doctor said. "If you'd like, you can see her now."

Seth grabbed his jacket and beanie off of the chair in his room and nodded. They walked in silence to your room, where your doctor let Seth in and closed the door, to provide privacy.

"Seth..." You said as you saw him enter your hospital room.

He dropped his leather jacket and Shield beanie down on a chair in your room and stood over you, trying to suppress his anger.

"Seth..I'm so sorry," you spoke softly.

"You're sorry?! Sorry?!" Seth yelled. "You attempt suicide and I find you bleeding out on the floor, and all you have to say for yourself is sorry?!"

You watched as he face reddened and his brows furrowed, you could see the anger and the stress written all over his face and all it did was make you feel more pathetic.

"Seth..please, just listen to me.." you pleaded.

"No! You listen! You know damn well if you ever needed anything, that I would always be there! Who's always there when someone broke your heart? Who's shoulder did you cry on? Who talked you out of jumping off that bridge the first night we met!?"

Tears began to stream down your face and you looked away from him in defeat, however he wasn't going to let you just look away from this. His hand gripped your face gently, but firmly enough to made sure you looked him in the eyes.

"I've helped you so many times before, I personally took you to your appointments to make sure you went. I was there through everything...Why in your right fucking mind did you think that this was a good idea?!" Seth demanded.

"I-I..just didn't want to.." you trailed off.

"Didn't want to what!?" He hollered.

"Be a burden on you anymore," you spoke, "You have such a good life, you're a big wrestling superstar, and I didn't want to hold you back anymore. I wanted you to be able to live with out me lurking in your shadow, and being the thing that held you back from your dreams, Seth."

Seth's mouth gaped and he was at a total loss for words for a few minutes as he just stared into your tired eyes. He could truly see how deeply broken you were.

At that moment his mind flash-backed to how you both met...

_Seth was driving home from a Smackdown taping in the pouring rain, at first it wasn't so bad, but as he drove over a bridge he realized that there was little to no visibility. So he pulled off to the 'emergency stop only' area and turned off his car. He sat there for hours waiting to rain to let up, occasionally drifting off to sleep to the sound of the pounding rain on the roof of his car. _

_After a short nap he noticed the rain had died down a bit and he was able to see enough to continue the drive home, as he started the car he noticed something near the guardrail of the bridge, he pulled his car slowly closer and the figure started to strangely resemble a person. 'What would a person be doing out in this?' he thought. He proceeded closer and all at once the figure came into full view, and there stood a young woman, leaning forward and only just holding on to the railing._

"_HEY!" He hollered out, but she didn't respond, so he got out of his car and hurried over to the girl."Hey please come over to this side, I don't want you to get hurt." Seth encouraged._

"_Leave me be.." she spoke. He noticed her voice was cracking, she had been crying. _

"_Please, just let me help you.." Seth said softly._

"_I don't want your help! What do you care anyway!" She turned to face him and saw him leaning over the railing with his hand extended towards her. She wanted to take his hand, she wanted him to help her, but once she saw him she knew immediately who he was. The famous Seth Rollins. Why would he even care about some random girl who just wanted to die? Even if she did accept his help, he'd turn it into publicity. Rage filled up in her and she slapped his hand away, but as she did she lost her footing on the slick surface and began to fall from the bridge's edge. As she began to scream her body halted and she realized he had caught her wrist._

"_Grab my hand!" Seth pleaded._

"_Why?! Why do you insist on saving me!?" _

"_Because I truly want to help, now please, let me help you! Grab my hand!" he begged._

_She closed her eyes, feeling the rain land on her face and mixing with her salty tears. She took a deep breath and grabbed his hand. Once she did he was able to pull her up and over the railing, where he held her in his arms and tried to catch his breath. She kept her eyes closed and burrowed her face in his chest. His grip around her tightened and he rested his chin on her head, letting his panting slow to a steady pace._

_She could smell his cologne on his jacket and let her fingertips lightly dance over the texture of his leather jacket, which was now soaked. His dripping wet hair dangled in front of her face and she slightly twirled the blonde and black hairs around her finger, the smell of his shampoo radiated off his hair and wafted into her nose._

_He pulled away enough to get a good look at her face, 'Wow, she's...beautiful.' he thought. He wondered why someone so beautiful would be so broken inside. At that moment he vowed he would stay by her side until the end, whether she knew it or not. _

"_My name is Seth.." he spoke softly, feeling his heart rate slow down its normal pace. _

_When the shaking woman in his arms only slightly looked up at him their eyes locked._

"_I'm going to make you a promise, right here and right now," he started, "I promise that I'll be here to help you, forever."_

"_Forever is a long, long time." her frail voice began._

"_But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side." Seth finished._

_She let out a soft chuckle and shook her head. "I'm cold..." _

_He slowly lead her to his car and pulled out a dry, warm jacket for her to wear. Once he was sure she was properly situated in the car, he walked around to the drivers' side and sat down. Seth looked at her, and smiled. She had big eyes, pretty hair even though it was soaked, her lips were full and perfectly shaped. His eyes scanned down to her hands, petite and soft looking. _

_He let out an inaudible sigh and drove her to his house. That night he made sure she had a warm shower, warm clothes and a comfy bed to sleep in. _

_He held her tight throughout the night to make sure she stayed right there with him. This was his way of telling her that he'd never let go, even when she was this low. He'd always be right there, forever._

...Seth snapped back to reality and saw tears streaming down your cheeks. He suddenly was washed over with guilt.

"No..._I'm_ sorry." Seth said, his voice cracking. "The one time I wasn't there for you, the one time I decided I could just leave you alone for a night...and I almost lost you."

"But..Seth..."You choked.

"No, baby girl I should have been there. I should have come over when you asked me to. I ditched out on my best friend." Seth said, feeling his heart ache as he spoke that truth.

You were taken aback by what he called you..._baby girl?_ What did he mean by that?

Your hand reached out for his and your delicate fingers wrapped around his calloused hands. Your thumb brushed over his knuckles and you could feel him starting to relax to your touch. You knew you were the only person that could tame this beast, and he was the only person who could make you feel alive and loved.

"Don't blame yourself Seth, I was selfish, I thought taking my life wouldn't make a difference. I thought if I died...you could find a woman, move up in your career, have an amazing life and you'd forget me." you admitted.

"How could I forget you? How could I live my life with you?" he said.

He swallowed hard for he knew his heart would make him say next, "I love you. I can't go a day without thinking about when I'll see you again, let alone having to go the rest of my life without you if you had killed yourself. Baby girl I wish I could just wipe every scar off of you, I wish I could stop every bitter tear and replace them with tears of joy."

He took a deep breath, and continued, "I told you all those years ago, that I'd be by your side forever. That meant I would be by your side when you slept, when you cried, when your here in this hospital bed...all the way to the end."

Your tears grew in size but a smile crept across your lips, a smile that only he was ever able to create.

"Forever is a long, long time." you half sang weakly.

Seth leaned down to your ear and whispered, "But I wouldn't mind spending it by your side."

Seeing your smile grow larger and your tears fall away, he brushed your chin with his thumb and rested his head on yours. "Did I ever tell you the story of when I fell in love?" he spoke.

"No, I don't believe you have," you said as you closed your eyes, as you burrowed your face in his chest. You could smell Seth's cologne, and it smelled so familiar...It took a moment but you remembered, he was wearing it the night you both met. You inhaled deeply and settled in close to him to listen to his story.

"Well," he began, "It all started when I woke up one morning and I looked down at my chest...I saw this beautiful girl laying there, with the biggest grin on her face. Her fingers were twirling my hair and her legs were wrapped around mine. To me it was the most amazing feeling, having someone in your arms, and having their body fit like a puzzle piece with yours. It all just felt so right baby girl."

"Seth? Can I tell you something?" you asked.

"Sure," he replied.

"I have a best friend...he has been there through everything, and saved my life more than a few times a-and I...I think...I'm...in love."

"Have you told him?" Seth asked, already knowing.

"Not quite. I wanted the time to be right, but every time I knew the time was right, I was always so scared some beautiful woman would come out of nowhere and ask who I was, and suddenly I would become nothing." you bashfully admitted.

"Tell him," he said confidently.

You took a deep breath and pulled your head away from his chest, looking right into his eyes.

As you opened your mouth to speak, he brought his lips to yours in a feathery light kiss, that was so amazing you could have sworn you were floating. His breathing slowed as he kissed your velvety lips, savoring this feeling. The kiss was sending electric shocks through your body and all you could do was kiss him back, your lips dancing with his and creating a fiery moment between you two.

You pulled your lips slowly away stopping when they were only just touching.

"I know," Seth spoke.

"Seth..." you choked.

"I told you I'd be by your side forever, right?" He asked, to which you simply nodded.

"I intend on keeping that promise baby girl." he said as he grabbed a hold of your hand, reaching into his pocket at the same time.

"I want you by my side forever, will you do me that honor, and become my wife?" Seth said lovingly.

All you could do was smile and nod before the tears of _joy _were making it impossible to say anything coherent.

/Time lapse/

You stood on your bright green manicured lawn, barefoot, feeling the warm soft grass between your toes. You looked up to see Seth and December Marie running around with plastic water guns in their bathing suits. Squeals of joy could be heard from inside where you were before, brewing sweet tea on the stove. Seth noticed that you'd stepped outside and told December to look up. Seeing you she dropped her plastic little gun and ran to her mommy.

"Momma!" she squealed in excitement as she hugged your legs.

"Oof!" You laughed as she tackled your legs.

Hearing Seth's deep laugh as he walked up to you, scooping December in one arm and kissing you on the cheek.

He placed another hand on your stomach and rubbed softly.

"What should we name him?" he asked.

"Tyler..Tyler Rollins." you said happily.

"I love it Momma! I'm gonna have a baby brother!" December said excitedly.

"I'm excited too, baby girl." Seth smiled.


End file.
